Life
by OrgyMemberXVII
Summary: A drabble and one-shot series set in the universe of How To Say 'I Love You' and Kids Are Alright. I don't own anything but my OC's.


**Dumbapples**

Angeal and Zack were inside Angeal's mother's house in Banora talking and laughing as their five year-old twins, Leni and Dexter, were playing outside in the snow. It was rare they got to see snow since in Costa Del Sol it only snows whenever the temperature gets weird and, if they were lucky in December, it would be a white Christmas. Zack decided to go outside and play with his children, but when he went outside they were sitting on the ground turned around looking at something.

"What are you two looking at?" He asked with curiosity. When they turned around they hid the object they were looking at behind their backs.

"Uh... nothing Mommy." Leni said with a small blush crossing her face which was from the cold. Zack then rolled his eyes and crouched down to his kid's level and smiled in their faces.

"If you show me I won't get mad."

"Promise?" Dexter asked.

"Promise." They looked at each other and nodded and out from their backs were dumbapples. Zack just smiled and ruffled their heads laughing while the twins themselves looked confused.

"What's so funny Mommy?" Leni and Dexter asked at the same time.

"You guys found dumbapples and got curious to knowing what they are."

"What are dumbapples?" Leni finally asked.

"Where to start with dumbapples... the official name is Banora White, but since they grow at random times in the year the people affectionately call them dumbapples. You know that huge bent over tree?" Two nods "That tree is on a wealthy man's estate. Your father even knew the man's son, but he never stole from that tree because the man's son was his friend."

"Why didn't Daddy just ask for some?" Dexter asked.

"Honor can be quite a burden, at times. It was that exact reason that prevented me from asking Genesis for a few. And, my dear children, the reason why everyone wanted those apples is because they were rumored that those had tasted the sweetest." Angeal answered walking up to his husband and two children.

"What are you doing out here?" Zack asked as Angeal kissed him on the cheek.

"Mom asked me to come outside and check up on you guys because she got worried about her son-in-law and her only two grandchildren and I saw you talking to them about the dumbapples and, yeah. I wanted to tell them about dumbapples since I know more than you do." He said with a pout while Zack just laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Maybe when we have little play mates for Leni and Dexter you can tell them about dumbapples."

"You're pregnant again?" He asked.

"_*__Laugh*_ Angeal, Angeal, Angeal. My big and, at times, air-headed husband, I'm not having another baby. For right now I'm happy with the two we have now." Leni got curious and took a bite out of the apple and had a satisfied smile on her face as her brother looked and took a bite out of his own apple.

"Mmmmm, these are good." Dexter declared as he ate the apple.

"My brother's actually right about something." Dexter then poked Leni, and she poked back and soon came the famous Hewley family poke war that lasted an hour.

* * *

**Mercy**

Ah, temperature change in Costa Del Sol. When the temperature changed during winter, it means it's gonna snow. It was a cold winter afternoon as Leni was outside with Dexter and Zack and she started to look down which caught their eyes.

"What's wrong Leni? Missing Kadaj since he's visiting his grandmother in Niblehiem for winter?" Zack asked.

"It's not that Mom."

"Is little miss Haven Hewley missing her Jakey-wakey?" Dexter asked sounding like a little kid.

"Shut up Logan! I'm down because Dad's not outside with us." She said looking at the window. Zack smiled and walked towards his daughter and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Leni, your father doesn't like going out in the snow that much anymore. You know when men reach his age they start to lose interest in certain stuff like this."

"But he used to when we were little..."

"What are you going to do?" Zack asked, Leni got an idea and went inside the house to see her father watching television and sat down beside him and sighed.

"What's wrong Leni?" Angeal asked.

"I'm bored. Are you watching an old home movie?" She asked looking at an old home movie which showed her, Dexter and Kadaj out in the snow throwing snowballs at Angeal and Sephiroth while they begged for mercy as Zack and Cloud were laughing from behind the camera. Leni looked at her younger self on the tape and remembered the good old days. Angeal got an idea and threw his winter jacket on and that freaked the raven haired girl out a little.

"I may be old, but not as old as I feel." She smiled and went out the door only to be hit with a snowball. Angeal joined as well, but only to be pelted with snowballs as he begged for mercy while Reno was secretly recording this from afar. Nice way to spend a winter day.

* * *

**Fart**

Zack was holding Dexter while watching a children's TV show when all of a sudden a loud noise came from somewhere. Zack looked at the baby and made a face that looked weird while Dexter just made a face and laughed. He checked his diaper and nothing. _Oh! He farted! Ewww... this smells terrible!_ he thought as he put Dexter down and tried to find air freshener only to hear his husband say:

"Zack! Did you break wind in here?" Zack rolled his eyes and went back to the living room to see Angeal holding Leni and Dexter in his arms. He shook his head and laughed.

"Believe it or not that was your son who farted."

"Zack, how am I supposed to believe that a tiny baby farted?"

"Babies fart you know!" Just then there were two huge noises came from Angeal. They both gave disgusted faces to each other and looked at their kids who had funny faces and laughed like crazy. Zack: 1 Angeal: 0

* * *

**Family**

Sephiroth was sitting in a hammock with Cloud in his lap looking at the stars.

"Don't the stars just look beautiful tonight?" Sephiroth asked.

"Breath taking." Cloud answered.

"Hey Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever imagined what our lives would be like if Hojo and ShinRa never found out about Kadaj, Leni, and Dexter and that we never had to leave?"

"All the time, but when I think about it we're a perfect family. I can imagine still living in the apartment knowing Zack is down the hall and if we needed someone to watch Kadaj we could just leave him with Genesis. But this is better."

"Why?"

"If we need someone to watch our son, then Zack and Angeal are here and if they need someone to watch Leni and Dexter we're here. Sometimes it feels like we have three kids sometimes."

"Three?"

"Every time we've had to watch Leni and Dexter. It almost fells like I had three kids. I don't mind having a blended family, as long as I have you guys, I have my family and I wouldn't have it any other way." Just then Zack came outside with a six-year-old Kadaj in his arms.

"Kadaj had a nightmare and wanted to be with his Mommy." He said setting the young silverette on the ground. Cloud laughed a little and scooped up Kadaj.

"Did Mommy's brave little soldier get scared?" Kadaj nodded.

"I tried my best to be brave and go back to sleep, but I was too scared! Zack offered to let me sleep in between him and Angeal, but they snore too loudly!" Kadaj whined as Zack faked being hurt by the six-year old's comment.

"I am hurt." Kadaj rolled his eyes.

"We know you're faking it Zack." Mini-Sephiroth (My clever nickname for Kadaj) deadpanned. Zack then left, wow, deadpanned by Mini-Sephiroth! As the Strifes were looking at the stars, Sephiroth decided to say something.

"Hey, Kadaj?"

"Yes Daddy?"

"Do you know what _ohana_ means?"

"No." Cloud then decided to take over.

"_Ohana _means family, and family means no one gets left behind. Or forgotten. And we're a family. Which means no one gets left behind or forgotten." Kadaj smiled at what Cloud said.

"That's right, so if you move out when you're eighteen, you'll never be forgotten and me and your mother left behind." Sephiroth said hugging the mini silverette.

"Maybe when I'm older I can join SOLDIER like you! Be a general like Daddy!" Cloud smiled as his son's head was obviously in the clouds. One thing Kadaj wanted to do was live up to be the kind of war hero Sephiroth was. A hero.

"Kadaj?"

"Yes Mommy?"

"What was your dream about?"

"Me, Leni, and Dexter were fourteen and hanging out with Chris, Connie, Megan, and Diamond and we got kidnapped and the people who kidnapped us did these experiments on us and they kept Leni but let me and Dexter go!" **(Me: Sound familiar?)** Kadaj cried.

"Shh, it was just a dream." Cloud soothed.

"It seemed so real though, like it was going to actually happen."

"As long as me and your father are here, nothing like that will ever happen. Okay?" Kadaj nodded soon enough Cloud and Kadaj were asleep. _Cloud... Kadaj... As long as I'm still standing, I'll never let anyone harm you... _Sephiroth thought as he fell asleep too.

* * *

**Hot Kool-Aid (With an OrgyMemberXVII twist!)  
**

Leni was sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a book when Dexter comes in with a crazy grin on his face.

"Mornin' Leni!"

"Mornin' Dexter!"

"I made a pot of Kool-Aid." Leni looked at her brother in disbelief.

"You don't make a pot of Kool-Aid." She said returning to her book hoping that her brother would go away. Right?

"W-well I did." Wrong. Leni looked over her shoulder and back to the book.

"Is it hot?" Dexter still had that crazy grin that OBVIOUSLY came from Zack on his face.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"It's hot, isn't it?" She asked still reading the book.

"Yea! It's called hot kool-aid for a reason big sister!" Dexter replied spilling a bit of the drink in question on the floor.

"You know, I could put some ice in it if you like."

"No, I'm good. Go tell Mom or Dad about it."

"Let's see, Mom said he'd try it later when him and Cloud weren't playing video games, Dad just looked at me and then I left after like a minute, Kadaj was ignoring me but I think he was sleeping with his eyes open, and Sephiroth mumbled something that sounded like _"With each day that passes by, I still think your mother gave birth to another him." _And now you're my last option."

"I'm still good drinking orange juice." Leni said drinking some of her orange juice.

"Leni!" Dexter pouted.

"I'm not gonna drink it!" Leni snapped getting annoyed with her brother.

"I made this for you..." Dexter whispered gripping the pot.

"Nope, still not gonna drink it."

"Drink it!"

"No!"

"I WANT you to drink it!"

"I'm not drinking it!"

"Drink this right now or I'll pour it on the floor and blame it on you!" Dexter threatened as Leni chuckled sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, REAL mature!" Leni said still in a sarcastic mood. Dexter went red and yelled,

"I MADE THIS FOR YOU!"

"Now why don't you grow up?"

"I DID... BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

"Well, there is still no way you are going to get me to drink it." Leni said trying to keep calm.

"I HATE YOUUUU!" Dexter roared.

"That's all I ever hear anymore!" Leni snapped facing her brother, "'Leni try this', 'Leni try that'! Remember that? What is it... Cinnamon toast and..."

"Mayonnaise."

"Oh yeah, mayonnaise." Leni sighed.

"It was a good idea!"

"You didn't make a single pound!"

"I made a pound of cinnamon toast with mayonnaise!" Dexter pointed out. Leni face-palmed.

"Don't forget rocky road and tabasco right?" Dexter just stood there in anger.

"What was that, three hospitalized? Yeah, three women... hospitalized!"

"YOU, DRINK THIS... RIGHT, NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW !" Dexter screamed.

"DRINK YOUR OWN HOT KOOL AID!" Leni screamed back turning around returning to her book.

"There's so much left of it, what am I gonna do with all this hot kool-aid? Huh?"

"Drink it!" Leni answered.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!" Dexter rushed to a seat and sat down next to Leni. Noticing that her brother wasn't going away anytime soon, Leni looked at him.

"Leni?"

"Yes?" Leni sighed.

"Please. Drink. My. Hot. Kool-Aid." Dexter whispered as he slid the glass to his sister. She sighed again.

"Okay." Leni grabbed the glass.

"Okay." Dexter breathed, finally relaxing. Leni took a sip and put the glass down again.

"Yeah, it's pretty good." She said opening her book again. "I like that." Dexter cheered and went off somewhere. Two hours later, Zack came into the room looking lost.

"Leni have you seen your brother?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, he wanted me to try hot kool-aid then he disappeared when I drank it." Angeal came in and tapped Zack on the shoulder.

"Um, Zack. I found Dexter. Look outside." When Zack looked out of the window, he saw Dexter sitting in a chair next to a a sign that said "Hot Kool-Aid". Sephiroth looked and said,

"Yep... another Zachary Fair was brought into this world fourteen years ago."

* * *

**Date Night**

Angeal and Zack both went into the living room and plopped down on the couch next to each other. They had just gotten their kids off to bed and they were exhausted. _Maybe giving them two big pieces of cake for desert was a terrible idea..._ Zack thought as he found himself trapped in the embrace of his lover.

"Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"Never give Leni and Dexter two big slices of cake for desert ever again. They'll get super hyper and tomorrow they are most likely going to wake up with stomach aches."

"What do you think I just learned tonight?" Angeal rolled his eyes as he kissed Zack on the cheek.

"You want to know what I wonder?"

"What now Zack?"

"I want to know how Cloud and Sephiroth can handle Kadaj and still have that flame for each other."

"We have a date night every other Friday night." Sephiroth said coming into the room as Cloud followed and kissed his husband on the cheek. Zack looked at Angeal with an 'I told you so' face.

"See Angeal? I've been telling you everyday that we need to get away from the kids every now and again. Also..." Angeal rolled his eyes as he kissed Zack to make him shut up... let's just say Cloud and Sephiroth were up all night and looked like hell the next morning while Angeal and Zack were quite happy with themselves.

* * *

**Me: Okay, I've had this idea for a drabble and one-shot series set in the universe of How To Say 'I Love You' and Kids Are Alright for quite some time now and I'm finally releasing it today. Should I continue on with this? If you liked this then I'll continue, but otherwise, then I'll just keep this one chapter like my Kingdom Hearts fanfic, The Strifeharts. Also, I'm currently writing an ASGZC fanfic so if you absolutely LOVE ASGZC be on the look out for that story. One more thing, I'm open for suggestions for one shots and drabbles so if you have an idea, I'll be glad enough to hear it. Since that is all I have to say, this is Janae A.K.A. OrgyMemberXVII signing off! Bye :D**


End file.
